


Know your enemies.

by EBFIFA



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBFIFA/pseuds/EBFIFA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first story i've made. Starco hands down</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Departure

A/N:  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Star vs the forces of evil it belongs to Daron Nefcy although I wish did.  
This is my first official Fanfiction going up. Please rate all criticism.

Chapter I: Departure

Insert STAR VS THE FORCES OF EVIL theme here

(Third person)  
“Fuck man what is wrong with me. The girl I thought I love most betrayed me and my friends were captured and I couldn’t help them.” 16-year-old Safe Kid aka Marco Diaz sobbed in to his famous red hoodie but this time the hoodie mostly ripped with some blood.  
“Marco don’t blame yourself you fought off most of Ludo’s monsters by yourself. They were guarding the door so we couldn’t get to them.” Said 16-year-old Eric boy in a USA style sweatshirt.

7 months before the ultimate capture.

“Don’t worry Marco I’ll be back before we both know it. Now give me a hug before I go for 5 months because I’m going to miss you so much.”  
“I’m going to miss you too Estrella. I’ll have a nice bowl of nachos ready for you when you get back.” Marco then pulled star in the hug she wanted before she would leave to practice to become the future queen of Mewni.  
“Hurry dear were on a schedule and there is no time to waste.” The two families all shared a quick good bye before they had to part ways for 5 months. Star was going to miss the boy she had feelings for but she knew that he was getting closer to a thief that stole his house keys.  
“Wait I need to ask Star something before she goes.” Star butterfly turned quickly with hope and stars in her eyes. “Have you seen my house keys I can’t seem to find the anywhere.”  
Star’s smile fell and She was mad because that wasn’t the question she was looking for replied “No Marco I haven’t seen your keys! Why don’t you ask your girlfriend!” He was shocked at her response.  
“Jeez it was only a question. And Janna isn’t my girlfriend Star!” Marco was a bit mad at Star’s response to him.  
“I never said Janna was your girlfriend but I guess we all know who you spend all your time with.” Star said with a small smirk knowing full well she reviled his secret in front of everyone.  
“Wow star I can’t believe you just did that Star. I hope you stay in Mewni and don’t come back!” Janna had a wide smile witnessing her plan hit its first steps. While Marco immediately regretting the words he yelled at the princess.  
“You know what Marco I will stay on Mewni and only come visit my REAL FRIENDS. I hope you’re happy without me in your life anymore. Have a very nice day Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. And I hope you rot without me Marco.” Star walk through the portal with tears in her eyes.  
“Star I’m sorry I didn’t mean what I said. I got mad because you said you would keep that. . . uuummpphhh.” Marco was stopped mid-sentence by two of the guards Star’s parents brought with them.  
“My boy I think you caused enough emotional damage to our daughter.” The king and Queen left earth without saying another word.  
“Hijo why did you have to say that to Star now we just lost the best exchange student we ever had.” Mr. and Mrs. Diaz walking away from their only child. Janna walked up to her not so secret boyfriend  
“Marco don’t let what Star said get to you you’ll be fine without her because now we can spend every day with each other” Marco didn’t reply. “hey Marco you alright.” Still no response “Marco if you don’t say something I’m going to leave you here without comfort.”  
Marco laid there lightly sobbing because he snapped at his best friend and let his best friend leave. Now his girlfriend was pestering him “Janna just go ill text you later when I feel better.” She stood there and said I don’t get a hug and kiss like I normally would.  
“JANNA JUST GO I SAID ILL TEXT YOU WHEN IM FEELING BETTER.” Marco started to was painting due to all of the yelling and crying he did all in less than 5 minutes.


	2. update

So the first chapter was an expirament or how ever you spell it. I dont have the whole story done but i have another story that will hopefully be up soonn


End file.
